


Pillow Talk

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Ladies Bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I can’t believe we didn’t think of going away for a weekend before."





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day eleven prompt: cuddling.
> 
> Also for the [ladiesbingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: cuddles and snuggles.

Isabelle moaned, fingers digging into Maia’s shoulders as Maia thrust faster. It felt like they had been at this for hours, Isabelle losing track of how many orgasms she had had. Another moan escaped her and she pulled Maia in for another kiss. She was going to come again, she could feel it building. 

“Maia,” She mumbled against the other woman’s lips. “Maia, fuck me harder.”

Maia obliged, gripping Isabelle’s hips tighter and thrusting harder. Maia kissed her, both of them moaning louder and louder, until finally Isabelle was shouting Maia’s name. 

“Oh my God,” Maia groaned, resting her head against Isabelle’s shoulder and breathing heavily, pressing a couple of soft kisses to Isabelle’s skin. The strapon she wore still buzzed and she reached down to shut it off, but didn’t pull out or move right away. “That was…” She trailed off and shook her head, laughing softly. 

“Amazing?”

Maia smiled and lifted her head so she could look down at Isabelle. “Yeah.” She pressed her lips to Isabelle before pulling away, Isabelle’s hands clutching her briefly, not wanting to let go just yet. She sat back on her knees, pulling at the adjustments so she could take it off, tossing it off the bed for now. She would get around to cleaning it later, but for now, she didn’t want to leave the bed.

Isabelle rolled onto her side as Maia lay beside her. Maia smiled at her and ran her fingers through Isabelle’s hair before leaning in for a soft, slow kiss. “I love you,” Maia whispered, wrapping an arm around Isabelle’s waist and pulling her closer. 

“I love you too,” Isabelle said. She reached for a blanket and they snuggled under it. She felt happy and her body still buzzed from sex. “This was a great idea.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of going away for a weekend before,” Maia said, her fingers running along Isabelle’s side, drawing random shapes along her skin. She smiled again. “Perhaps after a nap, you and I could go get some lunch and maybe go check out some shops?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Isabelle replied. “I mean as fun as this mini sex marathon has been, I need a slight break from it.” She gave Maia a couple of soft kisses. She found herself unable to stop smiling and took one of Maia’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Can you believe that tomorrow will be three years?”

Maia smiled and rolled them so Isabelle was on her back with Maia on top of her. She pressed her lips against Isabelle’s, kissing her once, then twice. “Tell me, what do you think we should do to celebrate?”

“I was thinking a fancy restaurant and some champagne,” Isabelle replied, running her fingers along Maia’s arms. “Or wine. I’m not all that picky.” She wrapped her arms around Maia, pulling her down for a kiss. “Honestly, I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together.”

Maia kissed her again. “Happy anniversary, Izzy.”

“Happy anniversary, Maia.”


End file.
